Pointless love
by Galahad cat
Summary: Jamila vimpire hunter has problems lots of problems, english vampire hierarchy, soulmate with connections and revenge.
1. feelings

**DISCLAMER** Everything old is L J Smith's and any thing new (most of it) is mine all mine he he.

Please review because I have the terrible habit of not finishing stories, so just bug me until I do.

* * *

**Pointless Love**

Clair stared, rooted to the spot.

Is there something in the darkness at the end of the bed? She could have sworn she saw something move. And the window hadn't she closed that? But no it's her eyes playing tricks again, along with her ears straining against the silence that cloaks the room.

She rubs her eyes and massages her temples. Clair had, had this feeling for the past week but tonight was really bad. She shrugged and thought of Jet. Where is he now? Somewhere in the back end of nowhere that's where.

4000 miles away a very real shadow creeps at the end of Jet's bed. And a very real wooden katana arches high and comes down on the occupied bed.


	2. Jamila

_Makes more sense, maybe. Oh and Clair is in America._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Carlise Cumbria (England)  
6 hours before  
Hell must be a lot like this thought Jamila walking down the high street. The big statue of the angel had been lit up for Christmas, in the centre and people flocked around it. The week running up to Christmas was always like this, ordinary humans rushing into shops for last minute presents. Jamila needless to say was not ordinary and defiantly had no need of presents.

She sighed and shook her head pointless to think of that, concentrate on the matter at hand.

Jamila was a striking figure, tall with long black hair, high cheek bones and icy slate blue eyes.

Why am I still doing this he's not coming back.

Hours later Jamila had given in to boredom. She watched the people come and go with sleepy eyes, nodding now and again to greet them.

A boy of about seventeen stepped out of the shadows across from her. Jamila stared at him; he was good looking too good looking. Her eyes snapped open as he walked along the street across from her. There was something fluid in the way he moved and his eyes never stopped flickering. He looked up at the angel and was that? Yes it was the light reflected in his eyes.

She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and casually started to follow him. He walked fast so Jamila was hard pressed to keep up and stay in the shadows. She was out of breath by the time the boy stopped.

He looked uneasy as if he didn't belong, which he didn't. Jamila hid behind the wheelie bin to her right that hid her from view.

Blondie she decided to call him, because of his blond, floppy hair. Jamila watched as he found the door keys and struggled to open the door.

She took note of the surroundings, she was somewhere in a back alley a few streets from the centre. The street light near by was flickering on and off, in daylight the alley would be in the shadow, perfect place for a vampire.

* * *

Jet breathed a sigh of relief England was so very different from home. He missed Clair, how she laughed, when she smiled... Stop it, it's not helping and you can't go home, not yet.

He finally opened the door and started up the stairs to the small flat on the top floor. The stairs were dark but it didn't matter jet could see perfectly.

The flat was small with only the basics not somewhere to stay for long. Jet turned on the light.

* * *

Jamila reached the door just before it closed. Her heart was beating so loud in her ears, as she slipped through the door, that she almost missed the sound of a door closing somewhere up the stairs. She closed the door behind her making sure it would open again when she went out. As her eyes got used to the semi darkness she started up the stairs avoiding the dirt encrusted sides.

_  
You can say anything I don't mind just R&R _

_Please._


	3. Spider web

He he me again. Thanx for every one who reviewed this story

Special thanks for Emba who very kindly checks my mistake riddled work

* * *

With the light on the flat looked worse. Jet sighed he would give anything to go home. He almost whished he wouldn't find anything, but Rashel and Thierry would kill him if he didn't try. He punched the Circle Daybreak number into the phone dutifully, like he did every night.

A bang sounded outside the door. Jet paused missing the answer from Circle Daybreak. Maybe there are vampires here. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, hello. Anybody there?" Female voice but slightly husky.

"Yes. This is Jet. Will you get Rashel to phone me?"

"Absolutely, can I give this number to Clair..."

"No! It's hard enough as it is." Jet knew he snapped but he was already homesick without hearing Clair's voice and not be able to touch her.

"Jet, have you found anything?" She asked quietly, she knew it was a delicate subject. Jet sighed.

"No, Lupe. Nothing, but I am looking still." Jet was watching the light under the door.

"Well never mind, you're coming home for Christmas?" Hope had entered her voice, Jet feel a surge of warmth for Lupe, ever upbeat.

"I hope so but if I find something I have to stay to check it out. Big if."

"I'll get Rashel to phone you but it might take a while. Quinn and Rashel went to clear out a hidden coven we found."

"Okay." Jet didn't mind he had things to do.

"See you." Lupe hung up.

* * *

Ow shit that hurt! Jamila bit her lip to stop the cry that was forming. She hobbled into a corner to massage her throbbing toe.

Blondie's voice was coming through the door some words clearer than others. What was he looking for? She thought and he defiantly does not sound English. The phone clicked as Blondie put it down.

Jamila sat for a while but eventually her legs started to cramp and she had to walk round the small balcony. The place was really disgusting old spiders' weds hung on the ceiling with new ones woven between, the spiders that lived there now covering the floor. The only light came through the bottom of the door.

She did try not to make much noise but she failed as the heels of her shoes picked up things from the floor. She wished there was food in her bag of death, as she liked to call it. Her stomach was rumbling adding to the noise her shoes kept making.

The light from under the door finally went out, along with the noise Blondie had been making.

* * *

Jet sighed and rubbed his eyes he truly hated this place. He hadn't been dry since he came, four months ago and he felt lonely and alone. Not as if there weren't people, but he hadn't seen any night people, not one since he came. At this point in time he would be glad to see a vampire hunter.

Clair always managed to make him feel better even if they had both been teaching.

Jet poured himself a shot from some whisky he had liberated from someone with no need of any more.

Thierry, it seemed Hannah had come up with the idea of a school but it wasn't really working, not yet there weren't enough students or teachers.

He finished off the whole bottle and reached for the next one, pausing he heard the rhythmic noises from outside in the hall.

Smiling he walked into the bedroom to sleep dreamlessly.

* * *

Jamila waited until she was sure he was asleep then pushed the door to the flat open.

Inside was little better than the hallway, damp patches came down from the ceiling. Glasses were scattered on the tabletops and empty bottles of whisky.

"How many tots have you had, Blondie?" She whispered breaking the unnerving silence.

Jamila was shaking and her breathing was uneven.

There were two doors leading off from this room, one was ajar.

Getting control of her breathing and her body, she creped over, as silently as she could, to the door that was ajar and she could hear something stirring inside.

* * *

Lying in bed the front door opened, creaking softly. The human whispered words but Jet was a vampire he could hear them perfectly.

"How many tots have you had, Blondie?" Blondie? That was laughable it made him sound so innocent. At least the human wasn't following him from America.

The door to the main room was ajar. Like leading a duck to water. Jet could see the vampire hunter's shadow. She wasn't very good at this.

* * *

The door opened further to revel a shape on the bed it moved slightly when Jamila fully opened the door. She silently walked to the end of the bed where the shadows were thickest.

* * *

Jet could smell her and see her. Her hair fell down her back and the silly thing had forgotten the main rule, cover your face.

He could kill her in a second. But if he wanted to do his job properly he wouldn't. He needed her alive, but not whole.

* * *

This was going to take a while. Jamila had never killed before, now he was alive she could see his chest rising and falling but after swinging her katana he would die. His life would be snuffed out in a second, a smudge on her memory.

"You are a monster." She whispered, her voice like venom, and slammed the katana point down, stealing herself.

like RR and I'll write more  
Any mistakes tell me please 


	4. Lionel past and present

_Well here it is sorry it took me so long (it's called 3 days to do geog coursework ugh! Done now yey!) _

_Thanx to all the nice people who review. Good luck with all you're stories._

_Usual things tell me of all the things wrong._

* * *

Chapter 4 Lion Cub

Jet reacted lightning fast, springing off the bed before the wooden katana reached where he was. Shock froze the pathetic vampire hunter. Too easy.

He grabbed her by the jumper and crushed her against the wall. Like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Sorry." She murmured her eyes meeting his resigned to her fate. The katana was in his hand.

* * *

Frozen. Jamila was frozen she knew she should move try to get out of the way but her legs wouldn't work.

Pain rippled through her body as she smashed into the wall. I'm going to die. Realisation hit her panic over riding her senses but she became calm. I can't do anything why fight it? I should apologise I tried to kill him.

"Sorry." Her ice blue eyes met his and stayed fascinated by the swirl of brown and red. She saw the katana in his hand and winced. Her eyes shut involuntary, her body stiffing in anticipation of a fatal blow. Skewered by my own sword, well I deserve it.

The blow would never come from him but she was not to know. Pain flared across her head and blackness encased her sending her into nothingness.

* * *

Jet whipped his hand round knocking the vampire hunter out. The katana left a slash across her head, just below her hairline. She collapsed against him the cut on her forehead bleeding. Looking at her he felt guilty she looked deflated, strangely innocent. Her eyes when she looked straight at him like ice melting, hard and cold but some where something was hurting her.

Laying her on the bed he checked the flat, closing the open front door and picking up the bag left wedging it open. Searching through it he found a white oak hammer and a thick cord rope.

Jet tied her to a chair in the front room not looking at her face. Suppressing the urge to brush back a stray lock of hair from her forehead he walked over to the kitchen to clean the glasses lying around.

A drop of water hit him on the head and he sighed. The roof leaked. Carefully he put glasses down to catch the drops of water. A tedious and pointless job when damp already invaded.

A slight rustlings noise was coming from somewhere. Jet stopped instantly alert to the slightest noise. A creak and then a slight click as a door closed. He opened the flat door slowly eyes searching for movement. A figure moved near the door downstairs using hand gestures to summon more out of the shadows.

Jet's features hardened, the eyes seeming to sink in the red leaking through the brown so they smouldered like fire.

Surveying the area he could only find three options, stay and fight (invariably losing), try to get past the people (risky) or jump out one of the windows (only four floors). Any way he went he would have to take the girl, he had waited too long for answers to leave them behind.

Doing a quick body count he decided there where defiantly too many to fight and too many to barge past. On top of that they moved like night world people.

Out the window it is then, maybe the girl will wake up make it easer on him.

Locking the door behind him, Jet unbound her hands shaking her in an attempt to get her to wake up. This isn't going to work I think I hit her too hard. He slung her over his shoulder.

Somebody outside was messing with the lock on the flat door.

Most of the flat's windows were boarded up but one still had glass in.

* * *

"Cub?" Jamila whispered shocked to see him. Where am I?

It as her old home; her room, the bed with the lilac hangings, the butterfly wind chime swinging gently in the breeze.

"Jamila, stay safe. I won't forget you." His voice was muffled as if coming from a long distance.

"Cub please, don't go. Don't leave me alone." Her voice stuttered and tears ran down her cheeks. A blurred figure came up behind Cub putting a hand on his shoulder. The figure was dark with bright yellow eyes. Evil emanated from him.

"Lionel, time to go. You will see her again. We will look after her have no worries" His voice was cold and sharp breaking her heart into little pieces and striking a dead fear in her bones

Water dripped on to the floor pouring silently from her eyes the ice in them fully melted.

"Cub." She whispered. "Don't leave me." Her hand stretched out wanting his support the brick wall he had always been to her but Cub turned away fading into the bleakness, eyes full of sorrow.

Pictures flashed before her eyes falling through her memories cub playing with her, running round and round their pokey garden. Her falling over and he was there a hand to pull her up and sooth her. A solemn meal, with Cub across the table trying desperately to make her laugh. So many good times making the ears come faster and harder. The man, the shadow coming and him trying to protect her. His head turning away as she asked him, why?

"I'll see you later." The figure's voice rang out, sinister.

"Why him? Couldn't it be someone else?" her voice broke coming out squeaky and high pitched. She could no longer see anything; her tears blurred everything beyond recognition.

The figure ignored her, footsteps sounded walking away like he was walking on a road in the rain.

Jamila broke down into tears and wept crying his name over and over again.

* * *

Jet smashed through the window glass flying everywhere in his hair in his clothes. The girl was a heavy lump on his shoulder threatening to fall off.

The door burst open behind him four men ran into the room all vampires. They were defiantly hostile the look on their faces was murderous. They must be after me. The depressing voice in his head was unwelcome at the best of times but now falling four storeys and with four vampires above him it was defiantly not welcome.

His legs came up naturally in preparation of hitting the ground. The girl almost slid of his shoulder but Jet caught hold of her and positioned her for a good landing.

The ground came towards him and he landed cat like on the road. Shock waves rippled through his leg and Jet felt his ankle sprain. His hair plastered to his forehead, a blond veil.

Looking up he could see the vampires looking at him. One of them stepped forward to look at him black hair flopping over sharp features. He smiled showing pearly white fangs that glinted in the darkness.

-Want to play it the hard way?-

-I like my life- His voice made Jet shiver no emotion was there, just coldness.

-Fine- The man leaped out the window, but Jet was already off running down the alleyways and into empty houses.

* * *

_Anything to say, mistakes? Think it's rubbish? Tell me please!_


	5. hunter becomes hunted

_Hello next part of the story is here! Thanx to all the people who review. He he _

Jet rested behind a door the girl was rousing her chest heaving, she must be dreaming. As he watched tears leaked out of her eyes. He hadn't seen them before because of the rain. I am I endangering her life?

The dream was obviously bad; maybe he should try to wake her up telepathically.

-Hey. Hey, wake up-

The girl's eyes snapped open and she let out a sob.

"Cub!" Her words were chocked, her eyes brimming with tears. Breaking down she put her head in her hands. Ice was the last thing her eyes reminded her of.

The vampires will hear her I will have to do something.

"Erm..." Realising he didn't know her name he stopped. The girl didn't notice, too busy with her grief.

"We have to get out of here." The girl lifted her head using her hands to wipe her red eyes.

"I do not take orders from blood sucking monsters!" She screeched hurting his ears. Jet felt ashamed when she pushed herself away from him. "Besides it's not my fault if people are after you." The ice had fully refrozen in her eyes. He tried again.

"You can't stay here, they'll find you." She understood, hatred flared in her eyes.

"How much do they wan you dead?" Jet didn't need to answer the shadows out side the door was enough. He put a finger to his lips. She scowled more walls falling into place. A sigh almost escaped his lips; this girl was something else, crying one minute, high and might the next.

The shadow outside the door lengthened a hand reached out to turn the handle. Jet and the girl breathed in, silently shifting away from the door. The handle turned and the door uttered a creak.

"Dell get over here!" the voice was loud and commanding. Jet knew who it was, the vampire with the black hair, the leader.

The shadow outside let go of the handle and walked away.

Jet was about to signal for them to move but the girl was one step ahead of him moving towards the back of the house they were in. Not as stupid as I thought.

* * *

Jamila leaped into consciousness the memory of a voice waking her up floating in the back of her brain. The dream had been too much; she had always been far too emotional.

"Cub!" Nothing else mattered to her but her grief, other things could wait.

"We have to get out of here." Her eyes hurt; her chest ached as if she had been crying for a long time. She never looked good when she cried. Noticing the figure beside her she wiped her eyes.

Anger and fear burst into life when she saw properly who it was. That monster has left me alive, he is toying with me. Her anger was uncontainable.

"I do not take orders from blood sucking monsters!" Her head throbbed as she shouted and moved backwards reminding her of the cowardly thing he had done. "Besides it's not my fault if people are after you."

"You can't stay here they'll find you." His words struck true, staying here the people might try to get nonexistent information out of her.

He better explain all of this, I don't like to be left in the dark. Why the hell didn't he kill me?

* * *

"Dell who the hell was that with her?" Dell shrank afraid of the bigger, stronger vampire. He had good reason, Lionel didn't care who he hurt vermin or vampire.

"No idea, Lionel. I haven't seen him before." His voice wavered slightly. That could only mean one thing a renegade and a renegade hunt.

"I don't think he was English, he sounded American when I talked to him. I want you to find out what want you can." Lionel was half hidden in the dark his face unreadable. Dell didn't move just stood nodding his head frantically.

"Now Dell." Dell jumped and scuttled off into the night.

"What does he want from her, do you wonder?" This figure walked out of the shadows his voice cold and sharp, yellow cat eyes glinting.

"I wish I knew sensei. If he gets in my way again, he dies." Lionel's voice was cold, a mimic of his teacher.

* * *

Jamila walked swiftly taking the vampire down streets he didn't know about. He bugged her now; she didn't like to be confused. She also was embarrassed no one saw her cry not since she was left alone.

For some reason she felt in his dept. Silly really when they were being chased by vampires wanting him dead.

She walked into the shopping centre the streets empty apart from lost drunks wandering around.

The angel stood shining and aloof. Jamila had tried to be like her but she was too emotional over Cub over her family over everything.

"I need answers." She said stopping to turn to him. The vampire looked puzzled. Her patience wore out.

"I was going to kill you. Why did you let me live? The most obvious one is why those are other vampires trying to kill you, and now me?"

The vampire looked sheepish. Jamila looked fierce her black hair fanning around her waist, ice eyes shinning. He shrank visibly. When she wanted to she could look invincible.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" She shot him a pitying look.

"Some other time? Now when would that be? Much as I like you, I don't plan to stay where I am likely to die painfully." Sarcasm dripped from her voice she knew she was being stupid; her voice was too loud the vampires would hear, unless they were incredibly deaf.

"Besides I don't think you have anywhere to go." He shrugged infuriating her. Her voice dropped to a whisper in an attempt to control it.

"How are you going to get anywhere? No taxis are going to take you anywhere, trains stopped running a good few hours ago as well as buses." The vampire just looked at her blankly.

"Arh!" Something in her snapped she took out of her pocket, her address written on a slip of paper and dropped it on the ground before the vampire. Jamila turned away from him leaving the vampire behind her still looking puzzled.

Jamila headed home weaving through the houses listening for vampires.

* * *

Jet was stunned. He never expected anything like that from the girl. Hands on her hips she looked formidable. Her mood seemed to change in seconds. It frightened him, never had he met anyone like her.

What she was saying was correct he had nowhere to go. He still had the mission to do, now much more dangerous.

Lost in thought he didn't notice that the girl was gone leaving behind a slip of paper. Her footsteps had faded when Jet noticed he was alone.

"Damm." Looking around he saw he was alone, the whole place was empty.

A piece of paper fluttered against his leg. Picking it up he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello." The voice was sinister and laughing quietly. Jet spun ready to fight. It wasn't the man that jumped out the window after him.

"I'm Dell." His hand shook as he held it out. Jet definitely recognised him as one of the men trying to hurt him.

"Hi." Uncertainty sounded in his voice. He put the piece of paper in his pocket. Dell's eyes followed the movement.

-Give me that- Dell turned his hand upwards. Jet searched the centre for other vampires.

-No- There was nobody else around vampire or human. Jet shifted his weight turning his left foot and putting his weight on to it.

-Why not? - His mind voice was a growl.

-Because of this.-Jet swung his leg round hitting Dell's knee. A crack resounded in the air. Dell's face contorted in pain and he stood stock still.

-Goodbye- Jet fluttered his hand in front of Dell's face. H ran down an ally rain beginning to splash down on the ground. He left Dell standing in the centre like a statue.

* * *

The doorbell rang jolting Jamila out of her dose. She walked bare foot to the door opened it a crack positioning herself so she could reach the wooden hammer leaning against the wall.

"Do you want answers?" It was the vampire blond hair plastered on his forehead because of the rain. Lightning flashed lighting up his features but his eyes held everything a soft brown.

"Need help after all." She closed the door slightly but walked into the living room. The vampire followed.

_Answers next chapter but you might have to wait a while mock exams are next week._

_R&r please. _


End file.
